This invention relates to the field of lighting and illumination. More particularly, this invention relates to technique to increase the brightness of a light emitting diode or similar lighting source.
Since the development of the incandescent light bulb, electric lighting has become widely adopted and is considered one of the inventions which has had the most profound impact on human society. Lighting allows people to do many activities in the night hours which they would otherwise not be able to do without such lighting. Modern society and all cities in the United States depend on electric lighting.
Despite the success of modern electric lighting, there continues to be a need for improvements in electric lighting. For example, it is desirable to increase lighting brightness, improve efficiency, reduce power consumption, reduce heat output, and improve other characteristics of lighting sources.
Therefore, there is a need to increase the brightness of a lighting source.